Ty, on i ja
by MegScorpio
Summary: Przez cały czas Midorima ignorował zachowanie Takao. Co się stanie jak sytuacja się odwróci?


I kolejny rok szkolny się kończył. Z podstawowego składu został tylko on i Takao. Resztę stanowili zawodnicy drugiego składu lub będą stanowić przyszli pierwszoroczni. Było mu żal po odejściu pozostałych kolegów, ale miał nadzieje, że z obecną drużyną wygrają. Duży problem stanowił natomiast ich rozgrywający, który ciągle zajmował się innymi rzeczami niż koszykówka.  
>-Jakie masz plany na jutro? - zapytał po zakończonym treningu. Jutro mieli dzień wolny i głupio byłoby tak samemu siedzieć w domu.<br>-Jutro. Jeszcze nie mam planów. Ale myślę, że jakieś zajęcie sobie znajdę - odpowiedział zamyślony.  
>Takao wydawał się nad czymś zastanawiać. Chciał mu zaproponować wspólne spędzenie jutrzejszego popołudnia, kiedy odezwała się komórka niższego chłopaka. Nie zdążył zauważyć wyświetlającego się numeru. Widział jednak radość w oczach chłopaka, gdy przeczytał otrzymaną wiadomość.<br>-Właściwie to mam już do końca weekendu plany - odwrócił się do niego - muszę już lecieć. Narazie Midorima.  
>I pobiegł przed siebie nim Shintaro zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.<br>-A ten gdzie tak pobiegł - usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos ich kapitana.  
>-Skąd mam to wiedzieć - odprychnął.<br>-Co ta miłość robi z ludźmi - zaśmiał się jego rozmówca.  
>-Wątpię żeby u niego to było to. Takao to Takao on po prostu taki jest.<br>-Przecież to widać Midorima. Chodzi z głową w chmurach. Uśmiecha się jak wariat do telefonu, itp. Naprawdę tego nie widzisz? - odszedł zostawiając go z taką myślą.  
>Wątpił w słowa kapitana. Rzeczywiście ich rozgrywający interesował się kimś, ale to niemiało wpływu na jego obecne dziwne zachowanie. W końcu przez cały czas za nim biegał próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. Wracając do domu zdał sobie jednak z czegoś sprawę.<br>-Midorima.  
>Powiedział do niego po nazwisku. Nie jak już zwyczajowo mówił Shin-chan tylko Midorima. A jeśli to prawda to, co mówił kapitan. Że się zakochał a tym kimś nie był on. Nie wiedział, czemu ale go to rozzłościło. Co prawda cały czas ignorował zachowanie kolegi, bo wydawało mu się ono dziecinne. Nie byli przecież w przedszkolu.<br>Właściwie, co go to obchodzi, że Takao się z kimś widuje to nie jego sprawa. Przez cały czas to sobie powtarzał. Nie wiedział jednak, czemu strasznie go to złościło.  
>Cały weekend był zły. Takao nie tylko nie odpowiadał na sms i nie odbierał, ale także nie było go w domu. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Nawet jego mama tego nie wiedziała, powiedział, że idzie na noc do kolegi i myślała, że będzie u niego.<p>

-Gdzie spędziłeś weekend? - zapytał przed zajęciami.  
>-A nieważne - uśmiechnął się do siebie.<br>-Byłem u ciebie. Twoja mama myślała, że jesteś u mnie - próbował z niego coś wyciągnąć.  
>-Wiem mówiła mi, że byłeś - odpowiedział, lecz nagle zadzwonił jego telefon - czekaj muszę odebrać.<br>Nie zdążył zobaczyć nawet, kto do niego dzwonił.  
>-Cześć - przywitał radośnie swojego rozmówce - nie nic się nie zmieniło. Tak jesteśmy jutro umówieni. No. Tak Nie mogę się doczekać aż się zobaczymy. Narazie.<br>Rozłączył się. Tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć, z kim rozmawiał, że myślał, że wyjdzie z siebie. Wydawał się taki szczęśliwy jak z tym kimś rozmawiał.  
>Nawet nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo był zazdrosny.<br>Przez cały tydzień starał się wyciągnąć od Takao, z kim przez ten cały się spotyka. Nic jednak nie udało mu się wyciągnąć z niego. Na popołudnia znikał gdzieś lub cały czas z kimś rozmawiał. Cokolwiek robił to zaczął przy tym go ignorować. Kiedyś by się z tego cieszył, ale teraz denerwowało go brak zainteresowania Takao jego osobą.  
>-Jak mówisz lepiej iść do kina na jakąś komedie czy lepiej na thriller? - zapytał go jednego popołudnia Takao.<br>-A, co chcesz się wybrać do kina? - odpowiedział mu jak wychodzili z sali gimnastycznej.  
>-No. Wybieram się, ale nie wiem, jaki film.<br>-I pewnie nie masz, z kim iść - widział w tym nadzieje dla siebie.  
>-Nie. Właśnie z kimś się umówiłem - odparł jakby zadowolony z siebie.<br>-Czyli to randka? - spytał zirytowany.  
>-Można tak powiedzieć i teraz muszę tylko wybrać film. Raczej wybiorę thriller. Dzięki za pomoc. Narazie Midorima - rozstali się i poszedł w swoją stronę.<br>Randka? Niby, z kim? Nie ma mowy. Skoro on zamierza iść to on pójdzie za nimi.

Co go jednak podkusiło, aby zabierać kogoś ze sobą? Nie chciał niczyjej pomocy jednak nie wiedział, czemu teraz towarzyszyły mu dwie osoby. Został wręcz do tego zmuszony, aby mieć towarzystwo. Jednak, czemu ze wszystkich osób musiał trafić akurat na Akashiego i Kuroko. Już nie wiedział, którego bardziej teraz nie chciał widzieć.  
>Kiedy ich zobaczył miał zamiar się odwrócić i udawać, że ich nie widzi, lecz Akashi zdążył go zobaczyć i nie miał już szans się wykręcić, a skoro Takao miał go nie widzieć to nie mógł też widzieć innych.<br>-Shintaro, czyli chcesz zobaczyć, z kim się umawia Takao - podsumował jego były kapitan.  
>-Dokładnie i skoro chcecie iść ze mną to nie może was widzieć.<br>-Rozumiemy - usłyszał za plecami. Zupełnie zapomniał, że zawodnik widmo też z nimi jest.  
>-Chować się - zarządził Akashi popychając ich.<br>Siedzieli teraz na podłodze ukrywając się za jakąś palmą. Po co wstawiać sztuczne egzotyczne rośliny na środek centrum handlowego. Bardzo głupi pomysł kogoś, lecz teraz bardzo się one przydały. Dzięki temu mogli obserwować Takao, który ich nie widział. Musieli dziwnie wyglądać chowając się za krzakami obserwując otoczenie.  
>Był tak skupiony, że nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak długo chodzą za nim. Na szczęści ich nie widział. Kiedy zbliżał się początek seansu obserwowany obiekt wreszcie przestał chodzić po sklepach i udał się w stronę kina. Wiedzieli gdzie idzie musieli jednak zachować bezpieczną odległość.<br>-Chodźcie - powiedział Kuroko wskazując na kolejne roślinki. Zaczął naprawdę dziękować osobie, która wszędzie porozstawiała tą egzotykę.  
>Kiedy jednak chcieli ukryć się za donicami z palmami zdali sobie sprawę, że na kogoś wpadli. Kto miałby siedzieć za krzakami w centrum handlowym<br>-Midorima - usłyszał koło siebie.  
>Odwracając się zobaczył Aomine i Kise obok siebie. Tego mu jeszcze brakowało<br>-Kurokochii, Akashichii  
>-Daiki, Ryota, co tu robicie? -zapytał Akashi.<br>-Mamy ściśle tajną misje - powiedział zadowolony z siebie Aomine.  
>-Co ty nie powiesz - próbował dogryźć im Akashi, lecz przerwał mu Kuroko.<br>-Śledzicie Kasamatsu-senpai?  
>-Skąd wiesz? - zapytali chórem. Byli zdziwieni pytaniem zawodnika widmo zresztą nie tylko oni.<br>-Spójrzcie - wskazał palce jakieś miejsce.  
>Wtedy zrozumiał, dlaczego spotkał tutaj Kise i Aomine. Ale nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem Takao spotyka się teraz z Kasamatsu.<br>Wybierali film. Stali na tyle blisko siebie jak bliscy przyjaciele a nawet ktoś więcej.  
>Był zdenerwowany i nie wiedział, dlaczego. Chciał tylko się dowiedzieć, z kim spotyka się jego kolega z drużyny. Nic więcej. I dopiął swego. Czemu jednak go tak to boli?<br>Zobaczył na twarzy Kise smutek i ból i nie wiedział czy należy się cieszyć czy smucić, że przynajmniej nie jest sam w tej sytuacji. Z drugiej strony wydawali się oni jednak bardzo szczęśliwi w swoim towarzystwie.  
>-Idziemy za nimi? – zapytał Kuroko.<br>Już chciał temu zaprzeczyć, lecz nie zdążył.  
>-Idziemy – zawołali Aomine i Akashi.<br>I ruszyli dowiedzieć się, jakie bilety kupili.  
>Chociaż nie chciał został do tego zmuszony. Kise też nie był zadowolony z rozwoju sytuacji.<p>

Nawet nie pamiętał tytułu filmu, a nikomu nic on nawet nie mówił. Nie wiedział nawet jak to się stało, ale Aomine i Akashi załatwili, że siedzieli teraz kilkanaście rzędów za nimi. Miał możliwość ich obserwowania. Jak rozmawiają po cichu i śmieją się pochylając się ku sobie.  
>Jak na randkę to wybrali nietypowy film. Latające flaki, poprzecinane ciała, krwawe bestie, które kiedyś chyba były ludźmi. Horror był tak krwawy, że wszyscy mieli dosyć. Ludzie wychodzili z sali. Wśród nich Kuroko i Kise. On także miał dosyć. Widział, że także Akashi i Aomine są w podobnej sytuacji.<br>Nikt z nich nie wytrwał do końca. Siedzieli teraz na ławce przed kinem. Nawet nie chciał nic jeść ani pić, bo czuł, że żołądek mu się przewraca. Naturalny bodziec na sytuacje bardzo nerwowe wręcz paniczne. Jeszcze miał przed oczami ostatnią widzianą przez siebie scenę.  
>-Siema - usłyszeli za sobą.<br>Wszyscy krzyknęli przerażeni. Za nimi jednak nie stał krwawy zombi tylko Kagami.  
>-Co robicie? Dziwnie wyglądacie? - zaniepokoił się.<br>-Nieważne - odpowiedział jej Aomine.  
>-Na pewno? Jesteście bladzi jakbyście zobaczyli ducha - dopytywał.<br>-Byliśmy na filmie - stwierdził Kise  
>-Noc żywych aptekarzy? - spytał Kagami<br>-Chyba - odpowiedział Akashi.  
>-Spotkałem przed chwilą Kasamatsu i Takao, którzy na tym przed chwilą byli. Mówili, że bardzo dobry film. Aż dziwne, że się nie spotkaliście. Gdybym wiedział, że jeszcze was tu spotkam to bym im zaproponował abyśmy wszyscy gdzieś razem poszli - uśmiechnął się, tak jakby mówił dobrą wiadomość.<br>Nie miał pojęcia jak straszna była to informacja.

-Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić - usłyszał w telefonie głos Akashiego.  
>-Nie mam pojęcia - co było zgodne z prawdą.<br>Coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z swoich bardziej intensywnych uczuć, którymi darzy swojego kolegę. Ale niestety ten mimo początkowej fascynacji jego osobą teraz darzył uczuciem kogoś innego.  
>-Chyba pora sobie odpuścić - stwierdził<br>-Masz też drugie wyjście. Możesz ich rozdzielić - stwierdził mrożącym w żyłach głosem.

O tym nie nawet myślał. Ale nie wiedział czy chce to zrobić. Nim jednak sam zdążył zadecydować został wciągnięty w grę, którą opracowali Aomine z Akashim. Teraz miał za zadanie zaproponować Takao wspólne wyjście do lunaparku.  
>-Jakie masz plany na przyszły weekend? - zapytał w czasie przerwy śniadaniowej.<br>-Chyba jakieś mam a czemu? - odpowiedział, chociaż bardziej był skupiony na pisaniu smsów niż rozmową z nim.  
>-Może byśmy poszli do lunaparku? - zaproponował.<br>-Planowałem tam iść z Yukio, ale mogę zapytać i czy możesz iść z nami - stwierdził i odczytał kolejnego smsa - właściwie możesz iść. Kise też idzie. Co prawda zostaje na noc u senpaia, ale możemy się spotkać na miejscu, co ty na to Midorima.  
>Miał coraz większe wątpliwości. Widział, że Takao rzeczywiście był zakochany, ale nie w nim. W Japonii tylko o bliskich osobach mówisz po imieniu a on właśnie tak mówił o Kasamatsu. Do niego natomiast po nazwisku.<p>

Plan planem. Miał, co do niego wątpliwości, ale było za późno, aby się wycofać. Szedł wtedy w kierunku lunaparku w towarzystwie Akashiego, Aomine, Kagamim, Kise i Kuroko.  
>-Czyli w największym skrócie musimy ich rozdzielić a potem pilnować, aby się już nie spotkali tak? - spytał Kuroko.<br>-Dokładnie. A w tym czasie będą odpowiednio z Kise i Midorimą, a dalej się zobaczy - wytłumaczył Aomine.  
>-To na pewno ma sens? - zapytał Kagami.<br>-Kto, jak kto ale ty nie powinieneś krytykować mojego planu? - oburzył się murzyn.  
>-A, czemu nie? - odpowiedział czerwonowłosy.<br>-Uważaj, bo się jeszcze przestanę do ciebie odzywać - to chyba miała być groźba.  
>-Jestem za. Wreszcie wolne od darmozjada, co tylko przychodzi i tylko domaga się jedzenia.<br>-Nie tylko jedzenia. Przecież.  
>-Lepiej nie kończ - przerwał mu Taiga.<br>I rzeczywiście Aomine nie dokończył, zamiast tego jego twarz oblała się rumieńcem.  
>-Takie rzeczy lepiej zachowaj dla siebie Daiki - zwrócił uwagę Akashi.<br>-Nie czepiaj się. Ja nic nie mówię, co ty robisz z Tetsu -próbował się bronić Aomine.  
>-Ale my się tym nie chwalimy - podsumował Kuroko.<br>Miał już dosyć tej dyskusji.  
>-Skończcie wreszcie - przerwał im.<br>-Ok. A o której przyjdą Takao i Kasamatsu? - zapytał Aomine.  
>-Powinni przyjść niedługo - powiedział Kise.<br>-Mówisz tak jakby mieli przyjść razem?  
>-Bo przyjdą. Takao nocuje dziś u senpaia - powiedział.<br>-I ty nic nie mówisz. Od takiego nocowania to się dopiero zaczyna. Wiesz, co oni tak w nocy robili? Bo nie wiem czy wiesz, ale mogli nie spać - emocjonował się Daiki.  
>-I raczej nie spali - stwierdził Kagami.<br>-Skąd wiesz? - odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem.  
>W odpowiedzi wskazał palcem w przestrzeń przed nimi. Poczuł ukłucie w okolicach serca. Kapitan Kaijo siedział na ławce a Takao spał oparty o jego ramię. Był tak zły jak to zobaczył.<br>-Cześć chłopaki - zawołał Kagami.  
>-O siema. Kazanari wstawaj - szturchnął kolegę.<br>-O, co chodzi Yukio - ziewnął - heja już jesteście.  
>Od kiedy oni mówią sobie po imieniu? Był tak o to zły. Tym bardziej, że do niego zaczął się zwracać po nazwisku.<br>-Co tacy niewyspani? - zapytał wesoło Kagami - wyglądacie jakbyście całą noc nie spali.  
>-Bo żeśmy nie spali. O której poszliśmy spać senpai? - stwierdził Takao i spojrzał na chłopaka siedzącego obok.<br>-Nie wiem trzeciej, ale ty żeś się tak wiercił, że nie mogłem spać - stwierdził najstarszy z towarzystwa.  
>-To nie moja wina. Zamontuj u siebie w pokoju drugie łóżko to będziemy spać osobno.<br>Ostatnie zdanie wbiło go w podłogę. Że niby oni spali w jednym łóżku! I co niby robili do trzeciej w nocy?  
>-Co żeście robili do tak późnej pory? - Kagami nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo pragnął go za te pytania zabić.<br>Im to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i odpowiedzieli.  
>-Nie chcesz wiedzieć Kagami.<br>Dalej trzeba coś zrobić, bo będzie za późno.  
>-To może już się gdzieś przejdziemy - zaproponował Aomine chcąc chyba rozluźnić atmosferę. Musiało być widoczne jak bardzo był zły, Kise natomiast trzymał się z boku z spuszczoną głową.<br>Plan może i był dobry, ale zawierał jeden wielki minus. Oni nie chcieli się rozdzielić. Cokolwiek jeden chciał to drugi za nim i na odwrót. Byli gotowi nawet zmienić zdanie żeby być razem.  
>Miał już dosyć tej sytuacji. Widok uśmiechniętego Takao, który ciągle przytula się do czyjegoś ramienia był nie do zniesienia. Mieli ich rozdzielić a tym czasem zgubili Akashiego i Kuroko. Kise też gdzieś zniknął, ale na pewno nie z pozostałymi. Kiedy Aomine zaproponował tunel strachów on też odpuścił. Nie bawiły go takie atrakcje, a humor mu się całkowicie popsuł. Nie musiał się dużo oddalać, aby znaleźć Kise siedzącego na ławce z podkulonymi nogami.<br>-Coś nam nie idzie - usłyszał, kiedy usiadł na ławce.  
>-Niestety.<br>Nie chciał już nic mówić. Nie było, o czym. Ryota wyglądał jakby się miał zaraz rozpłakać a on miał już dosyć tego dnia. Jakim cudem dziś najmniej szczęścia ma Skorpion a potem Lew.  
>-Gdzie reszta - usłyszeli nad sobą. Nie musiał się nawet odwracać, aby rozpoznać głos byłego kapitana.<br>-W tunelu strachu - odpowiedział.  
>-Trzeba było iść z nimi. Może przerażenie by coś dało – ochrzanił ich Akashi.<br>-Tak na pewno. Przypominam, że wyszliśmy z tego ich filmu, kiedy oni zostali do końca.  
>-Niby tak, ale - chyba po raz pierwszy przemyślał tego, co powiedział.<br>-Poza tym wątpię żeby coś takiego przestraszyło Takao. On lubi horrory a jeszcze bardzie krwawe gry wideo, więc wątpię żeby cokolwiek tam było by go wystraszyło - wytłumaczył.  
>-To widać, dlaczego się zeszli - stwierdził Kise.<br>-Dlaczego - zapytała reszta.  
>-Kasamatsu-senpai też gra w takie gry. Połączyła ich wspólna pasja.<br>-Coś w tym może być - stwierdził Kuroko.  
>Zobaczyli idących w ich stronę Aomine i Kagamiego. Byli we dwóch.<br>-Gdzie reszta? - zapytał Akashi udając, że poprzednia kompromitacja nie miała miejsca.  
>-Poszli. Mówili, że mają na dziś jakieś plany. Gdzie żeście zniknęli - ostatnie pytanie Aomine skierował do byłego kapitana i zawodnika widmo.<br>-A czy musimy ci się Daiki ze wszystkiego spowiadać.  
>Miał dosyć.<br>-Też już idę. Narazie - wstał i odszedł.  
>I cały misterny plan się posypał. Myślał, że pora już odpuścić. Kise był podobnego zdania, lecz inni jakoś się tym nie przejmowali.<br>Został zmuszony do brania udziału w naradzie w Maji Burger gdzie głównym celem było wymyślenie jak rozdzielić Takao i Kasamatsu.  
>Akashi i Aomine chyba uznali to za swój cel życiowy, bo przez cały czas próbowali się prześcignąć, kto ma lepszy pomysł. Kuroko nic nie mówił tylko pił swój waniliowy napój. Kise próbował słuchać pomysłów innych, ale po minie można było zobaczyć, że żaden mu nie przypadł do gustu.<br>-Hej chłopaki. Co to za narada? - Przywitała się Momoi.  
>Może kobiecy punkt widzenia poprawi tą i tak fatalną sytuacje. Kiedy jednak Satsuki usłyszała, co planują nie wydawała się zadowolona.<br>-Czy dobrze rozumiem chcecie mojej pomocy? Aby rozdzielić Kasamatsu i Takao. Nie ma mowy - powiedziała obrażona.  
>-Czemu nie? - spytał Kise<br>-Oni bardzo słodko razem wyglądają - rozmarzyła się i dodała już z groźniejszą miną - nie dam wam tego zepsuć.  
>-Ale - próbował wtrącić Aomine.<br>-Ale Midorin i Ki-chan mieli o wiele więcej możliwości. Mogliby ich mieć gdyby tylko chcieli, bo tylko ślepy nie zauważyłby jak Takao biega wokół ciebie Midorima, a ty Kise musiałeś być głupi, że nie widziałeś, że Kasamatsu na tobie zależy. Ale skoro wam się nie chciało się choćby troszeczkę postarać to wasza strata. Cokolwiek będziecie kombinować to wam w tym przeszkodzę i to się tyczy wszystkich. Zrozumiano - krzyknęła i wyszła.  
>Wszyscy spojrzeli zdezorientowani na siebie. Kise spuścił głowę i wyszedł. Chyba nie chciał słuchać już nic więcej. Momoi w końcu miała racje. Takao biegał za nim, próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę a on to ignorował. W końcu musiał odpuścić i znalazł się ktoś, kto go pocieszył i przy kim był szczęśliwy.<br>Najwyższy czas powiedzieć sobie szkoda.  
>-Midorima, co zamierzasz teraz - próbował wtrącić Kuroko.<br>-To nie ma sensu. Odpuszczam. Kise chyba też. Narazie - powiedział i wyszedł.  
>Zostawił Akashiego, Aomine i Kuroko i udał się do domu. To szarych kątów, które nazywał domem. Oczywiście nikogo w nim nie zastał. Rodzice zbyt zajęci własną pracą nie zwracali uwagi na własne dzieci dopóki spełniały ich oczekiwania. Poza tym od wychowywania są opiekunki i tak został wychowany. Rodziców widywał rzadko, ewentualnie podczas jakiś uroczystości a tak opiekowały się nim nianie. Ale nawet one wydawały się nie posiadać choćby najmniejszych rodzicielskich uczuć. Teraz już był na tyle samodzielny, że musiał sam o siebie zadbać. Może, dlatego przywykł do powagi, odpowiedzialności i ciągłego dążenia do perfekcji. A Takao był wszystkim tym, co było sprzeczne z jego światem. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy tak bardzo zmienił on jego życie. Był dla niego przeciwieństwem, które stanowiło jego drugą połowę. Może, dlatego tak bardzo mu na nim zależało.<br>W pokoju było słychać tylko deszcz uderzający o szybę. Wkrótce dołączyły do niego także inne krople. Po raz pierwszy od czasów dzieciństw chciało mu się płakać. Usiadł na podłogę oparty o łóżko i pozwolił łzą płynąc po policzkach.

Nie potrafił się skupić. Cały dzień w szkole minął mu tak jakby go nie było. Nie spał prawie w ogóle w nocy.  
>-Midorima - usłyszał za sobą - dobrze się czujesz?<br>-Tak trenerze - odpowiedział  
>-Na pewno? Prawie cały czas pudłujesz.<br>Nawet tego nie zauważył. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak to się stało.  
>-Zrób sobie już dzisiaj wolne, bo drużyna zaczyna się bać. Kiepsko wyglądasz. Idź już lepiej do domu. Odpoczniesz i do jutra ci przejdzie - może rzeczywiście sen dobrze mu zrobi.<br>-Oczywiście. Kiepsko się czuje i to pewnie, dlatego.  
>Pożegnał trenera i udał się do szatni. Czuł, że cała drużyna go obserwuje. Ale jemu nic nie będzie. Chociaż nie miał pojęcia jak poradzi sobie z własnymi uczuciami i czy będzie potrafił tworzyć tak dobry zespół z Takao tak jak wcześniej.<br>Nie wiedział czy powinien się cieszyć czy martwić ciągłą wojną rodziców o wpływy w szpitalu, ale teraz się cieszył, że jest sam. Może się położyć i zasnąć nie odpowiadając na żadne pytania.  
>Nie minęła jednak godzina, kiedy sen przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi.<br>Idź sobie przeklinał w myślach. Hałas jednak spowodowany naciskaniem dzwonka nie ustawał, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego jak wstać i zobaczyć, kto się tak dobija. Czemu ze wszystkich ludzi, których nie chciał teraz widzieć musiał pojawić się ktoś, kto zajmuje pierwsze miejsce na jego liście.  
>-Hej Midorima coś się stało? Na treningu wypadłeś bardzo kiepsko. Można nawet powiedzieć bardzo źle.<br>-Kiepsko się czułem Takao - odpowiedział mu. Nie chciał go widzieć, więc nawet nie zaproponował mu aby wszedł.  
>-Oha-Asa zapowiadała dziś dobry dzień dla ciebie, więc co się stało? - w jego głosie było słychać niepokój - i co nawet mnie nie wpuścisz?<br>-Źle się czuję i jedyne, o czym teraz marze to iść spać - już miał zamiar mu zamknąć drzwi przed nosem, kiedy Takao siłą wepchnął go do środka zamykając za sobą.  
>-Znając życie sam jesteś, więc lepiej będzie jak ktoś z tobą zostanie jakbyś się gorzej poczuł. Co nie cieszysz się?<br>Jak mam ci powiedzieć, że się cieszę skoro zakochałem się w tobie a ty jesteś związany z kimś innym.  
>-Co taka kwaśna mina? - zapytał wesoło - zrobię ci herbaty a ty idź do łóżka. Ale to zabrzmiało. Taki podtekst. Nie żebym coś o tym wiedział.<br>Ostatnie zdanie wbiło w podłogę Midorimę. Czuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma.  
>-Idź stąd - odwrócił się do niego plecami i pokazał drzwi.<br>-Ale Midorima - odpowiedział zaskoczony Takao.  
>-Powiedziałem wyjdź - nawet się do niego nie odwrócił.<br>-Dobrze - usłyszał za sobą - ale chce wiedzieć, dlaczego.  
>-A, co tu tłumaczyć - powiedział, kiedy Kazunari stanął przed nim.<br>-Czemu się tak dziwnie zachowujesz? - spojrzał mu w oczy.  
>Nie potrafił mu tego powiedzieć. Bo cię kocham i nie mogę patrzeć jak spędzasz czas z kimś innym. Chyba tak należałoby odpowiedzieć.<br>-Nieważne - odwrócił wzrok.  
>-Może najlepiej w najprostszych słowach<br>-Idź stąd - powtórzył.  
>-Nie dopóki mi nie powiesz, o co chodzi.<br>Wiedział, że nie da mu spokoju, jeśli mu nie powie. Znał Takao i wiedział, że jak czegoś chce to nie odpuści. Najwyżej przestanie się do niego odzywać.  
>-Lubię cię Takao - powiedział wpatrując się w swoje stopy.<br>-Też cię lubię Midorima - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
>-Nie rozumiesz. Zależy mi na tobie i to wiele bardziej niż koledze powinno zależeć na innych.<br>-Naprawdę?  
>Nie potrafił nic odpowiedzieć. Wpatrując się we własne stopy tylko pokiwał głową. Słyszał jak Takao się uśmiecha a może tak mu się tylko wydawało.<br>-Też mi na tobie zależy Shin-chan.  
>Myślał, że się przesłyszał. Chciał nawet zapytać o to, lecz Takao zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Krótkie zetknięcie jednych warg z drugimi, które dało mu jednak bardzo dużo przyjemności. Kiedy Kazunari odsunął się od niego czuł rozczarowanie.<br>-Ile musiałem czekać, aby to usłyszeć - uśmiechnął się do niego.  
>-Ale ty i Kasamatsu - próbował coś powiedzieć<br>-O Yukio się nie martw. Zapewne teraz siedzi szczęśliwy z Kise. Co prawda przegrałem stawiając na ciebie. Ale co tam i tak się cieszę.  
>Teraz to już nic nie rozumiał.<br>-Ale, o co chodzi?  
>-Założyłem się z Momoi, Yukio i Kagamim o to, kto pierwszy się złamie. Wszyscy oprócz mnie stawiali na Kise i wygrali, bo przyleciał do senpaia wczoraj wieczorem i się do wszystkiego przyznał.<br>-Czyli, do czego? - próbował zrozumieć, o czym chłopak mówi.  
>-O tym, co do niego czuje. A teraz już są parą.<br>-Ale ty i on. Wy?  
>-Jakby to najprościej powiedzieć. To było tak, że nigdy nie istniało żadne my. To było tylko udawane żebyście byli z Kise zazdrośni - uśmiechnął się szeroko do niego.<br>-Coś ty powiedział?!  
>Nawet nie wiedział czy był zły czy szczęśliwy w wyniku tej sytuacji. Wiedział jedno Momoi i Kagami zapłacą za udział w tej maskaradzie.<p>

-Ale żeście się dali zrobić - śmiał się Aomine, kiedy spotkali się w Maji Burger.  
>Zebrali się tutaj w składzie, co ostatnio. On, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko i Momoi. Dołączył do nich także Kagami. As Too cały czas się nabijał z niego i Kise, że zostali tak nabrani, co jego zaczynało już denerwować. Ryota nie podzielał jego nastoju i wydawał się być bardzo szczęśliwy.<br>-Dai-chan patrz lepiej na siebie. Ty też jakoś nie zauważyłeś, że to jest udawane - wytknęła Aomine Momoi.  
>-Tetsu i Akashi też nie, ale z nich się nie śmiejesz - oburzył się.<br>-Nie mieszaj ich do tego - zaczęła się z nim sprzeczać.  
>Nawet chyba zapomnieli, że Kuroko siedzi obok i pije swojego waniliowego shaka, a Akashi nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się wydarzyło.<br>On natomiast robił się niecierpliwy. Już dawno wysłał do Takao smsa a nie otrzymał ciągle odpowiedzi. Zwykle odpisywał bardzo szybko a odkąd są razem to zwrotną wiadomość dostaje szybciej niż raport. Teraz jednak telefon milczał.  
>-Co taki zaniepokojony - usłyszał obok siebie.<br>Czy Aomine naprawdę zamierza go dziś wyprowadzić z równowagi.  
>-Wydaje ci się - odpowiedział.<br>-Już wiem Takaoś się nie odzywa - uśmiechnął się szyderczo.  
>Ja go kiedyś zabije. Nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć na tą zaczepkę, kiedy Aomine dodał.<br>-Kise?  
>-Co? -spytał zdziwiony.<br>-A Kasamatsu się dziś do ciebie odzywał - zapytał z ironicznym uśmiechem  
>-No w sumie to - wyjąkał.<br>-Aha. Skąd wiecie, że to na serio tylko udawane? Żaden nie odpisuje. Możesz zadzwonić do jednego lub drugiego i zobaczymy czy odbiorą - powiedział zadowolony z siebie.  
>-Ahomine weź się uspokój. Nawet, jeśli masz rację i są teraz razem co jest bardzo prawdopodobne, to doskonale wiem, co robią - stwierdził Kagami.<br>-Co? - zawołali chórem wszyscy panowie  
>-Kagami nawet mi o tym nie przypominaj - pisnęła Momoi.<br>-O, co chodzi? - spytał Kuroko.  
>-O biegacze, klikacze i tym podobne zombiaki - odpowiedziała dziewczyna.<br>I w ten dzień zrozumiał miłość Takao do jego gier wideo, gdzie ciągle zabijał zombi i inne potwory. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że może on tą pasję dzielić z Kasamatsu i od niej wszystko się zaczęło.


End file.
